PaRappa The Rapper Anime Lost Episode
Remember the anime on Fuji TV called PaRappa The Rapper, right? It's an anime based on the Parappa series. However, there was one time that Fuji TV accidentally aired an episode that was NEVER supposed to be aired on TV. This episode alone scared the kids for life who watched it. Parents flooded Production I.G. with complaints that this episode scared their childern to death with all the content in it. Very few people remember it, and it never got posted on YouTube due to copyright reasons. If you managed to capture this episode when it aired, consider yourself very lucky. But whatever you do, don't post it on YouTube or your account will be suspended due to a copyright claim from Fuji TV, Production I.G., and Sony Computer Entertainment. Last night, I was playing Sonic R on my Sega Saturn in my room (I like how you footrace in the game), then I got bored and went on my computer. Soon, I found a file called "Parappa Anime Original Unaired Episode.zip" on 4shared. As you would expect, I was interested. I downloaded it from 4shared. There were two files. The frist one was a .txt file called "readme". I opened it. It said: "This is an unreleased episode of PaRappa the Rapper, dated September 30, 2001. This was originally planned to end the series. Watch at your own risk." I closed the .txt file and there was a movie file that went by the name of “ParappaTheRapperAnimeUnaired.avi”. I then double clicked the file as Windows Media Player popped up. At first, there was a minute of pure static. Then it cut to the intro, but something was wrong about it. The animation looked very rough, like it wasn't finished yet. The audio was also pitched down two octaves and was in G-major. So after the intro, of course, the name of the episode appeared. It had a black background and the text was dark red. As you would expect, I was very shocked. But I thought at first that this was maybe just a morbid joke, seeing how this episode looked somewhat unfinished. It skipped the pre-title card thing. I snagged a screenshot of it, imported the image to Paint, and saved it to my computer. I still have the file, called "image40.png". So I finally got to see the episode. It started out with PaRappa playing a video game or something. Then, Katy Kat comes in and says "パラッパ?", then PaRappa ansewered "私の人生はたれから抜け出す!" Katy Kat then says "良し!" and walked out of Parappa's room. Katy told him she was going to hang out with Paula Fox. Parappa went back to playing his video game. A hour later, Katy Kat came back and told him a funny joke. However, Parappa became angry at her and ordered for Katy to get out. Katy Kat was now feeling a little worried. Act One ended with the shot of Katy Kat. When Act Two started, Parappa was sitting on his bed with a sinister look on his face. It went on for 2 minutes until the screen faded to black. Act three opened with Parappa laughing demonically while he was watching Friday the 13th. But, what happened next, really scared the life out of me. t showed a picture of Parappa. But he had soulless black eyes and was monochrome in color. His mouth is completely gone. I snagged another screenshot of it, imported it to Paint, and saved it to my computer. I still have the file, called "parappa.png". Trust me, that picture still scares the crap out of me to this day. There was faint laugher playing in the background. The scene switched to a man's corpse laying inches away from Parappa. Nearby, I saw the silhouette of Matt Major slumped up in a corner. He appeared lifeless and a crimson puddle was forming underneath him. Act Three ended with a clip of Jason Voorhees killing a victim with his machete. When Act Four started, it showed a flashback were Parappa murdered Matt Major by firing a shotgun into his chest. The final image was of Parappa killing himself while laying in bed, drawn a in hyper-realistic style. Then the episode ends, with a black screen and text saying: "パラッパはパラッパタウンに身を殺した。シリーズは終わった。さようなら". Then the credits roll, for some reason only listing: "脚本：櫻井宏明". I deleted both the .avi and .txt files. I will NEVER experience something like that again. I had nightmares about this episode. I dream about that creepy Parappa picture. Sometimes, I see it at night when I try to sleep, just out of the corner of my eye. It's always brief, but I felt like it was watching me. This is a warning to anyone. Downloading something unusual from 4shared isn't a good idea. Sometimes you have to expect what you didn't expect. Category:Cringe